The Taste of Sugar
by EllieDoll
Summary: It's easier to tell if you're gonna regret some things more than it is for others...but that doesn't always mean ANY of those things are gonna be avoidable. Especially if you're screwed either way and really, really, REALLY need help in spite of your trust issues and femme fatale facades you maintain. Rating may be changed to M (Title is also subject to change.) OC ALERT
**Author's Note:** Please be gentle with me Gangsta fandom! I love you! And I love to make OCs too!

 **Chapter One: Surprise Encounters**

"Oh by the cutest of the cutie pies themselves. Hoo boy! You've got to be kidding, Sugar right now." It was almost comical, this situation. It had been a great night really…. for tips and for the string of manageable, cooperative clients she'd had. So perhaps this was why humor was so easily found in this little setback. If it had been a slow night, or a night filled with the many panting pains in the ass she had usually dealt with in her time at Bastard and otherwise, Sugar would have been annoyed at this breech of protocol. Now however she couldn't help the slightest quirk of her lips.

Surveying the mop of dreads, the spatter of freckles, the boyish expression accompanied by a short slight frame seated before her; this was too rich. He looked every bit like a raggedy Andy doll: mercenary rendition; just a bit shorter and this kids legs would be dangling from that chair. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all.

Sauntering calmly and placing her hands on her hips, she scarcely opened her mouth before the kid spoke up. "Ah, Geez! I've already been carded like three times tonight what more do you people want from me…?"

"Mm…And just…how old _are_ you, cutie?" Honestly she really did try not to grin too widely at the kiddo. She wasn't sure her efforts were to any avail. His mouth frowned and his eyelids drooped as if prepared to go through a very familiar, very tiresome routine.

"I'm twenty-one." He all but grits this between his teeth. If she didn't know any better he seemed almost embarrassed to be here. Yes…cutie was probably the perfect word choice, for him cutie would do. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at his answer, pursing her mouth thoughtfully.

"Mm is that so?" She began thoughtfully and crossed her arms under her generous bust. "I'm so sorry but I'm afraid Sugar can't afford to take that kind of risk, cutie." She ruffled his dreads wondering if they were red or brown as the colorful dim lighting tonight made her unsure. His cheeks darkened and he looked indignant. Was this brat really a mercenary? He pushed her arm away…huh he was pretty strong…a twilight after all considering the flash of tags on his chest. Hmm.

"Aw man, not again! I can't believe this shit…" He growled and stood up to his full…diminutive height.. for his alleged age. Sugar must have been unable to keep a grin back again because he fumed up at her. "Keep in mind you're wearing six inchers, lady!" _Don't laugh, Sugar come on…give the boy his dignity…_

"Sure, kiddo." She smirked.

"The name's Doug!" He snapped.

"Sugar you really are a magnet for problems around here. What is all the ruckus?"

The seasoned stripper was never intimidated by the size of the bouncers around here. She'd been doing this job since she was fifteen. Bastard thrived on all sorts of patronage and therefore intimidation was a need for their clientele. All the bouncers were imposing looking, Bruno being no exception to that. He was nearly 6'5, very broad with a clean-shaven head and dark brown skin tone. Even in heels he utterly dwarfed the scantily costumed young woman. Yeah he was scary to look at but reliable in a pinch with some of the more…ardent clientele. That was his job after all and most of the popular strippers were well acquainted with him as a result. _Doug_ didn't seem all the intimidated himself and maintained an unamused scowl. She smiled and turned to face the mountain of a man, arms still crossed.

"Are you guys playing some kind of prank on me?" She asked sweetly. Doug narrowed his eyes at her. Bruno looked between them momentarily before the situation clicked in his head. Now he was trying not to grin this time. Their relationship was a professional love-hate sort of thing that easily made her suspect something like this from him. "I am so done right now."

"You _know_ I would love to mess with you like this, Sugar but I honestly can't take credit for this one." He shook his head.

"I'm standing right here!" The small mercenary steamed.

"I got you man take it easy." The bouncer raised his hands as if to tell the boy to find some chill. Sugar didn't care to drag this out any longer than she had to. Instead she interrupted the quick interaction.

"So…cutie here says you guys already carded him." She simpers with her hands clasped behind her back, not bothering to make it convincing. Bruno wouldn't buy it anyway.

"Stop calling me cute!" Her would-be client groans to the ceiling with both hands behind his head. His mouth is puckered into a pout of frustrated displeasure.

"This guy gets carded every time he shows up here." Bruno intones with an unaffected baritone. "The staff that know him don't but we get new people here all the time. Gal send you here, bro?" He directs his last sentence at this Doug kid with a grin. Doug abandons his scowl to tuck his hands into his pocket and give him a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "About time, runt. You've been missing out." Bruno laughs at this and turns to a now curiously blinking Sugar. She lost any naivety she used to have from her sordid adolescence but she still maintained the same sweet face that had earned her nickname at the start of her stripping gigs and it often made her seem more innocent than she was. "Hey take it easy on this one, Sug. He's shyer than he likes to admit." At this lack of explanation, she frowns and places her hands on her hips.

"Um. What? You're telling me this kid _is_ twenty one, Bruno?" She taps her foot impatiently for a straight answer. Now it's his turn to shrug.

"Well yeah. At least he has been since his birthday a couple of weeks ago."

Before she could decide how to respond Doug huffed in annoyance. "You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here." She turned to study him for a few moments.

"Gal sent you?" Well it would make sense considering the tags and the mercenary get up. "Great big guy? Twilight? Black with dreads?" Gal was a return customer, great conversationalist; slightest bit of the wandering hands there but nothing too horrible, and also a good tipper. Hmmm…he was fairly trustworthy as a client, wouldn't do her dirty. Doug seemed somewhat calmer after everything was said and done but his expression clearly communicated that he was still cranky about this whole business. He hesitated to respond at first but then settled for a slight grunt and a bob of his head after a while. Her posture shifted at this and she allowed herself a slight smirk.

"Hmmm… well in that case I guess this is my bad, huh…" With a flip of long hair she regarded a grinning Bruno with a winning smile. "Thanks for clearing that up. See you around." The bouncer seemed accustomed to being swiftly dismissed and made no fuss as he made off, laughing slightly under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Sugar turned to Doug who had been watching Bruno leave and placed her hands on her hips. His posture changed awkwardly looking over at her and he frowned in embarrassment scowling at a blank point in the vicinity. She gave a short puff of a sigh and smiled folding her arms. "I guess you oughtta take a seat then, hm?" Doug made a face and she was sure his face had darkened.

"Wha-? You don't m-"

"Well if you'd rather have someone read you 'Goodnight Moon' and tuck you in that's fine by me, cutie. If you really are twenty one this shouldn't be a problem, I'm-"

"Enough already, and quit calling me cute already, lady!"

"You'd better start calling me Sugar then…like everyone else in here yes?"

"….Not sure what Gallahad sees in you." He stares in blank irritation. She laughed.

"Okay…we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you. Take a seat I'll make it up to you."

He looked wary.

"Hmmm… well alright then."

….

"You really outdid yourself tonight, gorgeous." None of the girls in this place were regarded with any real trust by Sugar, but if she had to turn her back on any of them…she supposed Baby Doll would have to be her first choice. Baby Doll and Sugar; stage names obviously. Rarely any of the dancers here gave their real names to each other. She was a short, cheerful thing with a very generous figure and platinum blonde hair that sharply contrasted with Sugar's own dark brown waves. Primary problem: She was a greedy little bitch –many here were-…and she was eyeing up the taller girl's bounty of the night like it was her dinner. It _was_ a pretty respectable haul in tips granted. Sugar would just have to keep an extra close eye on it till she was out the door. She chuckled softly at her co-worker, pulling another fifty from her bra strap that she had gotten off another repeat client of hers. The older ones are always the best.

"Mmmh…I don't know what to tell you, babes…. but tonight is an excellent night for me." She replied smoothly, counting her bills leisurely. "Not to worry though, I'm not greedy…I've got more than enough for my rent already." Her companion tilted her head as she tucked a fat roll into her black lacy bra and one more into the other side.

"Y'mean your leaving early tonight?" Large baby blue eyes blinked at the other stripper who continued to unstrap her heels, smiling like the cat that got the cream. "You divided the fees with the bosses already?"

"Yes, Baby…the rest is mine…so I'll see you later, huh Dollie?" Sugar grinned rising to her feet, adjusting her bust and wriggling into her shirt. "It would be unfair to the other girls to abuse my lucky streak tonight don't you think?" Glossy pink lips pouted but it wasn't until she had fully changed out of her costume that Baby Doll spoke up cutely.

"Say…not even for one more number?" She made an expression of utter innocence but Sugar scoffed it off and began to smooth out her hair with her fingers.

"Not on your life precious." With that knowing remark and her hair in a high ponytail she'd worked into the perfect balance between casual and alluring, she sashayed out of her dressing room. Her whole prize remained intact within the confines of her own clothes. She could hear Baby Doll's signature giggle as they parted ways.

...

Honestly leaving the place early was an extremely rare pleasure for her and she would take any chance she got for some extra time to herself. It would disturb the ambiance for her to just walk out the front door so one of the other exits would do. The night's air felt so good on her face that she was practically skipping out of the door in her somewhat less ridiculous heels than the ones she worked in. She could hear them clicking cheerfully on the sidewalk. Hmmm the night was young and she was feeling pretty hungry maybe she could stop somewhere to eat, or maybe sh-

 _"Hhrrrgh!"_

The, once only moments ago, unworried young lady barely had time to collect her thoughts when her neck was jerked painfully to an angle by the hair. That _stupid_ ponytail had been a shitty idea and was now wrapped about a tense menacing forearm belonging to a man in a black Adidas jacket. She didn't even have to pause to know she'd been a _**giant fucking moron**_ or that she was now royally screwed and needed to fight for her life. In fact no sooner than did her attacker make himself known that she began to claw and screech at him.

"You're out early tonight…that's good…"

She had been careless. Having not heard from the creep in months bordering on a year and had allowed her to grow complacent. She had been so careful for so long and he had backed off for a while. Or so it seemed. He hadn't even crossed her mind once tonight! Ugh why was she always such a ditz!

Nobody paid the struggle any mind in a place like this. Probably just another whore who's behind on cash right?

"Don't you see how fate always works things out for us eventually?" He declares adamantly trying to 'reason' with the thrashing female in his unyielding grasp. The one he had been stalking for months upon lonely months. Her heels scrape and snap against the concrete when he drags her toward the darkness behind the brothel she had performed at for so long. "Stop fighting me, Dree!" A large hand clamped over the bottom of her face before she could begin all out wailing like a banshee. She doesn't stop, but her heels cause her ankle to bend at a bad angle and the pain shoots up her calf. She cries out against a sweaty palm and has faltered enough for him to gain good ground. They are halfway down the alley by now.

Teeth cut into his hand and he jerks the appendage away with a hiss. She rakes her nails at his eyes with a violent shriek but only catches them along his face due to his own jerking. Her stalker had never done anything like this before…he must have felt cornered but she didn't care, she could have torn him apart with her own bare hands at this moment for all she cared. Only barely does he manage to restrain her arms and he muscles through her kicks with several grunts and curses. The girl is only vaguely aware through her terror that his hands are shaking as he hauls her up by the wrists and forces her frame back further to the dark. She can see his blue eyes flashing madness.

" _Why can't you just let us be happy_?" He demanded harshly shoving her down behind a dumpster. Was he planning on killing her? She scrambled to crawl out of his reach and he hastily dragged her back. Gravels scrapes her limbs and her shirt rides up. "I don't want to hurt you Dree."

"GET OFF ME! LANDON YOU SICK _FUCK_!" She found her voice, it sounded foreign, like a cornered animal almost. He forcefully covered her mouth with a desperate, frustrated, _furious_ expression. She can feel his palm harshly pressing her lips against her own teeth with their force. She bit him again, and he is bleeding. He curses loudly and jerks back. That same hand then falls and there is a flash of white in her eyes as his knuckles crack across her eyes. The stricken young woman stares into the dark in sudden shock at the force.

"I didn't wanna do that." Landon accuses trapping her wrists in one of his hands. As if all this were her fault. He has straddled her hips in place and was reaching into his jacket. Sugar renews her struggles and she despises herself for leaving her glock in her dressing room like an idiot. "God why do you have to make this difficult! Look at me… why don't you just _**look at me**_!" The situation doesn't look good and she can feel herself beginning to slip into despair. He binds her squirming wrists together with duct tape and furious miserable tears make themselves known. "For crying out loud I'm not even hurting you!" The otherwise immobile girl spat in his eye.

"Burn in hell you piece of shit!" She railed through gasping sobs. He was silent for a tense moment. It felt almost like an eternity to the wretchedly pinned girl. When he began to wipe her tears with his free hand she shuddered and jerked her face away.

"It's okay Dree…. It's okay… I forgive you. I wont hurt you, we can be together now and things will get better…" He called her that as if he had any right to decide to call her anything at all.

"Let me go… Don't do this Landon…" she choked, legs flailing behind him. A deep gasp left her throat upon the sight of a syringe glinting from the orange glow of a distant street lamp.

"Don't. Scream." He grit sternly as he covered her mouth again. As if screaming would do her any good on the streets of Ergastulum. What was he doing? What was that stuff? Her mind was a wild tumult of panic and she began to toss left and right trying to knock the needle from his grasp. "Stop fighting me already." Her eyes rolled about in a desperate searching frenzy for any way out of this, long muffled keens sounding under his hand. The thin metallic instrument pressed to the inside of her arm felt cold and unfeeling as the reality that she was about to be drugged.

The light that abruptly filled the alley in that second could've been dim and flashy as a rave, but it would've still been as bright as any godsend. A soft cuss and Landon flinched, sharply looking over his shoulder.

"Make sure those bags are tied up real good! Don't want the strays to start poking around, eh? Trash guys'll complain again!"

"Yeah…yeah…!"

She recognized the first voice with a flash of new life and motivation. _Now_ screaming would be a very big help. Banging her shoes violently against the dumpster beside her created crashing that echoed down the alley. The server taking out the trash gave a start, getting the attention of the bouncer holding the door for him. Landon is momentarily taken off guard by the commotion and Sugar is able to wedge her knee between her assailant and herself. The struggle is plainly viewed in the obscure lighting.

"What the- hey! Deal with yer whores somewhere else pal! What do you think this is?"

Before the red-handed attacker could react, the opportunity was seized. Tensing up her abdominals and using all the force in her body to sit up, she drove her head forward to slam into his face. The restraining hand on her mouth flew off with hard the unforeseen movement.

" _Eddie_!..."

"Wha-" The bouncer guarding the side door craned his neck and squinted his eyes. Unfortunately Landon understood the need to regroup this time and began to haul ass before anyone could think to regard the situation completely. Crap he got away. Even in this lighting she recognized the shock of 'bright-as-fuck yellow' color the slacker had been bragging about dyeing his hair to. "Sugar what the hell are you doin' back here?" She could kill this guy sometimes.

"I'm stealing dumpsters, Eddie…a little help here?" She demanded as she began to gnaw at the duct tape on her wrists. The server standing by looked at her and back at him at a loss for what to do.

"Drop the bags and get Lou will ya!" Eddie snapped at the obviously new employee who dropped said bags as if they had burned him. He then scrambled back inside hastily. Her unlikely rescuer tilted his head.

"Was that the same scrub then?"

….

"I thought the guy already stopped bothering you though…" One of the girls puzzled. Sugar sat checking out her ankle on the seat of the booth she hijacked in the VIP lounge. It couldn't be broken but it was still as painful as shit and she really couldn't afford to have a sprained ankle in her line of work. Her face had swelled quickly from where he hit it would go down well enough with some frozen meat and a little concealer. Ugh but what a headache this whole ordeal had been, she was still shaking and she was sure her eyes were red rimmed.

"Yeah well, you know what Dotty? It sure seemed that way to me too. I have dealt with persistent creeps before but this guy is clearly more than that." There was no way she would show anybody the full level of vulnerability she felt at this moment. She kept up her façade beautifully for the most part. "This is fucking ridiculous. All my life needed to suck more was for me to have a stalker." Most of the half naked hookers in the booth shrugged helplessly as if it were none of their concern either way. Not that one could expect much more. She was familiar with all of these girls though she herself was not a hooker. Bastard was a brothel but she worked there on commissioned schedules, other times she got calls for bachelor/bachelorette parties and for all sorts of other clubs. It was better not to be under anyone's direct employ in these parts…though at least Bastard wouldn't really do her dirty and it was good money.

The same tall Asian with a shock of yellow hair then entered the booth with a frozen steak in hand. "Well, well Sugar! I guess you kinda owe me for all this trouble I've gone through, eh? This was a lot of trouble to get my hands on." He smirked down at her, eyes challenging. She reached out and snatched the meat from his hand with a smirk to hide the full force of her antagonism for this insensitive fucker. She and Eddie were barely civil, even in moments like these, it was their way. "Come on now Sugar. You've handled creeps like that before haven't ya? Yer' slippin' up girl." Ugh somebody needed so shut his big fat mouth up. It wasn't enough that he was slow and insensitive he was also a chatterbox. Rather than choose to respond she leaned back and pressed the cold item to her face, sighing shakily. "Say if it's more than you can take, I could take you home fer a while, we can come up with something mutually beneficial huh sweetie?" She knew exactly what he was implying and really it was so hypocritical that he obviously disdained her but still tried to get a piece of her ass. It pissed her off every time and this was NOT the best time for her self-control. She let the arm holding the meat to her face drop sharply, exasperation plain but she stopped, offering a sultry smile.

"Mmm…" Paste on the look girl. "Honey that's so sweet, but I don't offer extra services to a taxi if I could get a limo for as much, if not less. If I want to be walked home I have a plethora of return clients to choose from, for the right price, twilights included why would I settle for your ass?" The other girls laughed. Besides she didn't trust ANY man to know where she lived if she could help it. "And for the record, read the mood will you, babe? You keep propositioning me at a time like this and I'll have to shoot you to discourage other guys from doing the same, and I don't wanna do that Eddie. I don't wanna shoot you come on…" She smiled cutely. Even though a part of her actually did want to shoot him most of the time, he didn't need to be told that. Hell he probably already knew.

"Heh, I was wondering when the claws would come out. Seems you weren't banged up too bad then." He lit a cigarette, not caring who was in the vicinity. "Looks like you've got a real problem on yer hands then, precious." His words were an unnecessary statement of the obvious but whatever. She barely held back a scowl and rolled her eyes at him.

"Sugar if this guy is as crazy as he... apparently is you are just gonna have to try harder to get rid of him." Dotty piped in again. These words cause of flush of indignation and embarrassment to reach the stripper's face. Her back stiffened.

"Well I do hope you have suggestions. As we all know the cops are useless, but I still filed a restraining order regardless. I've carefully planned my routes, kept my glock on hand…except for tonight." She ignored Eddie's snort at this. "He is not even allowed into the places I work anymore…I've done all I can with the resources that I have in a place like this town. So yeah…try harder? Fine. Ideas? Anybody? Any one of you? No?" At the resonating silence in the room she rested her case with a motion of her hand and leaned back to keep pressing the steak over the side of her face.

"Something's gotta give, Sugar."

"Oh I agree. I've had it." She laughed wryly in response to another girl's remark, not bothering to open her eyes. "But it's not gonna be me, hun."

"In Ergastulum there are only a few ways to handle issues like this. Seems to me like if the coppers aren't any help… the guy's gotta go down somehow hm?" Baby Doll finally spoke up…Sugar wasn't sure when her fellow stripper had gotten in but didn't bother to look up upon recognizing her voice. "Few ladies in our line of work are lucky enough to live past fifty exactly because there are these types of men roaming the streets of this dump for humanity. Remember what happened with Diamond?"

Well that was if you disregared the suicides, the STDs, the drug overdoses...but Babs was entitled to her delusions, Sugar supposed. A murmur went around at the memory of the hooker's disappearance years ago. She listened but didn't respond outwardly. She hadn't known Diamond, but they said she'd been found…mutilated from the waist down. Everyone remembered that particular story because that guy had followed her around for so long and had ended her so brutally. There was a silence.

"Everyone get out." Sugar muttered in annoyance. It was casual and dismissive but honestly she wasn't going to talk about something so serious with so many people in the room. So many people who could go around running their mouths. The scant group of girls cleared out but not without some offense at being dismissed, but it didn't matter. This was Sugar's booth for the next few minutes till she went back to her dressing room.

"So, gorgeous…" Baby Doll lay next to her on the duvet. "It's him or you, ya know…" She stroked her hair and went to wrap her arms around her.

"If you even think of putting your hands on my money right now, you'll lose your arms." Sugar responded smoothly, still not looking up. Baby doll pouted and folded her arms childishly. "You're not cute." She told her.

"Guess what's she's trying to say is that yeah; either the dingo goes or you go. What's it gonna be, precious?" Eddie smirked with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette still in his mouth.

"You're thinking I should waste the guy." It wasn't a question; the discussion leading up to this was obvious enough.

"Hey that's how my mama handled it when it happened to her." He shrugged.

"Okay… and how exactly am I supposed to do that if I have no idea when or where he'll decided to show up? Super glue a gun to my hand 24/7? Might be a little hard for me to get customers like that." He would very likely have a trick up his sleeve next time just in case. Still Eddie was right, it's not like anybody else was going to be any help here. She was seriously pondering this now.

"Well Sugar…. If you don't have the balls why not have someone else do it?"

"I never said I didn't have the balls but I don't have the resources to kill and cover up the death of an active drug pusher from his gang." She muttered. "Plus in case you didn't realize already I'm a stripper, I make good money with what I do but it's enough for my apartment and groceries and that's about it. Nothing in Ergastulum is free, pal."

"I'm not judging but I'm sure you have _some_ fail-safe, I mean we've all got one just in case."

"Psssh. With the doe you've got packing in your bra you could find a willing hit man for the job tonight." Baby Doll interjected. Sugar narrowed hazel eyes at her co-worker when Eddie blinked with new interest. Stupid airhead. She ignored the look on his face.

"Oh so I should just go up to the first guy I see and ask 'Hey! Wanna blow someone's brains out? Look I've got cash in my tits!'?"

"You've got cash in yer tits?!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck off, Eddie."

"Is that how you make them look so…?"

"Whatever you say next will be written on your tombstone."

Baby Doll had begun to bounce and squeal happily beside her, effectively distracting Eddie for the moment. Apparently she had something useful to contribute. "Well Sugar, if you're worried about cover ups and avoiding vengeful thugs. You should hire a professional."

"Isn't that what we're aiming for in the first place with this discussion?" Sugar twisted her injured ankle about experimentally. Didn't seem too bad. "Hence my sarcastic comment about tit cash?"

"The guild wont concern themselves with such minor disputes." Eddie flicked away the cigarette butt.

"Hey, pick that up. This is VIP, pal. Don't kill the mood." She pointed and he rolled his eyes at her.

"When I'm good n' ready. Che, cranky bitch."

"Anywaaaaaaay…." Baby Doll interrupted testily, not liking the attention being stolen from her. "You are so right, Sugar. Even considering the guild would be stupid but I wasn't talking about them!"

At this Sugar turned her head to stare at the girl skeptically and with a whole new light. "Babs…. You telling me, you can personally recommend a professional hit man to me?" What one earth about this girl was she unaware of exactly after all this time? Had she pegged her all wrong from the beginning, was she more than just some ditzy, perverted, greedy but mostly ordinary, bisexual stripper? The cute blonde blushed.

"Ummm well…. Not profession hit men by official label I guess but… professional _level_ more like…" A well-manicured finger tapped her shiny lips as if in some thought over it. Sugar gave her a penetrating look.

"Hmm…is that so…?" The brunette began to play with her hair casually. "May I ask just how you came upon the need for such… _professional level_ services?"

"Oh my, oh my! Are you worried about me, Sug?" The little blonde gushed. "I didn't hire Worick to kill anybody! Benriya is a…. multi purpose kinda…thing." She blushed delightedly with a look that had become very easy to read at this point in their acquaintance. At this Sugar deflated measurably…and here she thought she was discovering some new depth to this girl. This was far from out of the ordinary for her, oh God. She was tempted to slap her but it was just a petty unfair impulse and she really had other things on her mind.

"Multi-purpose…professional level… I could kick your ass right now. What would you even know about their "level" as hit men, Babs."

"Gimme a break, gorgeous!" She was back to pouting.

"You're telling me this guy some of you broads wont shut the fuck up about is not only a popular gigolo…but has actual DIMES like you paying him money to knock them boots?" He sounded exasperated. "I thought only ugly broads hired gigolos! HOW IS THAT FAIR?" He was fuming and practically stomping.

"Not true…" Sugar remarked. "Women who can't find men 'bangable' enough go for them too. The general population of women even if they're just after sex want to feel charmed and comfortable and just generally not creeped out with their 'partner' so gigolos can provide there where other guys often can't, attraction isn't exclusively physical, especially for females."

"Shut. UP. Sugar." He grit through his teeth despising the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Back to the point! Benriya is actually more known for cleaning up certain streets for clients and even doing jobs for the cops sometimes so HA!" Baby Doll piped in again refusing to have her input be passed over as silly. Sugar huffed at her and placed the meat onto the table. Looking back at Eddie she tilted her head.

"So what do you actually know about these guys…as you are obviously familiar with this one guy's name."

"Eh… they call themselves 'handymen' sort of live on commission doin' all kinds of odd jobs… and yeah including sometimes killing targets and working for the cops. They ain't an escort service though. Nah that must be a side gig for the Cyclops." He shrugged.

"You're both insane." Sugar sighed… still not quite able to grasp that she was discussing murder with her two co-workers. Hmmm. If these people really did do jobs for the police their skills really couldn't be all that shabby. Did she trust these two? Not remotely but she could at the very least check out these guys right? It was better than doing nothing about her situation. "What makes you think I could afford them either way?" She brought the meat back to her face.

"Well it shouldn't be too big of a job, Sug! All sorts of people hire them!" The little stripper sounded exasperated at the doubt being cast on her word. "Down to elderly shop keepers!"

"Guys like that tend to be picky with the jobs they take." Eddie shifted and began fiddling with his lighter out of boredom.

"Shut your face, neon head!" From where Baby Doll sat next to Sugar her piercing voice stabbed into her eardrum. "So what do ya say, goregous?"

"Stop! God Stop!" She grimaced holding up a hand. "I don't know what expectations I should go into this with or why you seem so enthusiastic…but looking can't hurt anymore then what I'm already dealing with either way." She crossed her legs.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first Gangsta fanfiction that I came up with while talking to a good friend. About an OC? Yes and I am aware that most people despise OCs but guess what…you don't have to read it then. I will have my own fun regardless xD! If you are willing to read it though I will love you forever 3!


End file.
